


Grip of the Styx

by Amrb0sia_Divine



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hades - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnos - Freeform, Illnesses, M/M, Mentions of Megaera, Pining, Sick Character, Thanatos - Freeform, Zagreus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrb0sia_Divine/pseuds/Amrb0sia_Divine
Summary: Zagreus new passion for escaping his miserable home will cause the Styx to drag him back. But the Styx will not stop him from gaining his freedom. However, the constant escape attempts has caused him to grow weary. His eyes grow heavy, his head and stomach ache, his legs shiver. Thanatos takes notice of the Prince’s weakening and decides to intervene, hoping to stop Zagreus’ habits before it’s too late.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Again

Darkness guided all living creatures to their life. It's shrouded nature covered the eyes before peeling away, revealing the colors of reality. Eventually, the darkness will take back what it gave to the mortal realm and lead them to their final homes for the rest of eternity. When it unveiled itself again, a red transparent hue welcomed its new resident with its strange, yet unsettling warmth. Bubbles would emerge from the mouth with a compressed noise while they quickly searched for the top. Rays of light seemed through the crimson waters and yearned to be reached for. The sound of moving waters compressed within the ears as the light grew closer. One embarked from the engulfing River of Styx, breaking small ripples around him. He took a few steps forward until his lava fueled feet touched the dry stone floor of the house. The crimson water slowly vaporized into the air as he shook his head. 

"Blasted Hydra got me." Zagreus groaned to himself. 

The Prince of the Underworld greeted any nearby shades that crossed his path. They all moved aside, gathering in small groups to continue on with their afterlife. As he reached the end of the hall, he is stopped by Sleep Incarnate himself. Hypnos glanced at his updated list when he noticed the Prince's familiar face. 

"It looks like the furious Hydra took a big bite out of you! I heard that they do this big jump before crashing their heads into the floor! Maybe you should scoot around before they crash your head!" Hypnos suggested. 

"Right..." Zagreus trailed off.

Hypnos' advice was not as useful as he would like to admit, but it did help ease the sting of failure that weighed in. That stinging feeling fought it's way back when Zag sees his father, busy with work at his desk. He heard the ruler of the Underworld scoff at his first born son, the tension thickened within the house. Zagreus knew what was going to come next, but he chose to stand his ground. 

"Still trying to escape this place, boy? I wonder how far you are willing to go with this nonsense."

"If it means I get to finally do something interesting in this forsaken household, I'll go far enough to reach the surface." Zagreus snapped back. 

"Your arrogance is causing this place to fall into ruin and it will soon be your downfall. Hopefully you will learn that along with some respect." 

Zagreus preferred his conversations with his father to be short. He refused to say anything else that could prolong the moment, so he marched into the west hall. Achllies was away from his post and Dusa continued to clean dust away and the fine furniture. At the end of the hall stood a figure that seemed to be a silhouette at first. His darken cloak flowed behind his robes while his glistening scythe hovered over him. Without a second thought, Zagreus approached the man. 

"You're back." Thanatos uttered to himself loud enough for the Prince to hear. 

"Thanatos..." Zagreus replied. 

The tension in the air tightened when Thanatos refused to turn and look at Zag. All of their interactions had started like that as of late. Zagreus' new desires had put a sudden stain in their relationship. They're recent interactions felt as if the world came to a screeching halt. 

"Look, I know you are doing all of this to find your mother. So... Tell me something, Zagreus." Thanatos demanded, breaking the silence. "If you somehow manage to succeed, are you going to stay with her?"

"With all the trouble that father has thrown my way, I doubt I would consider coming back here." Zagrues said with a straight face. 

"You have family here, Zag. It's quite cruel of you just abandon them like this. Especially since you are leaving behind all of those who cared for you." 

"I might never see them again, but at least I'll give them a nice last impression. I'll make sure not to forget them and I'll hope they'll do the same for me. Including you, Than." 

Zagreus held out a bottle of nectar for Thanatos to take, which caused him to finally break his gaze from the River Styx. He wasn't surprised by the welcoming smirk the Prince usually had plastered on his face. However, hidden deeply within Zagreus' mismatched eyes lied the most unwavering determination Death has ever seen. Than took a deep sign before taking the bottle, for he knew that Zag would not take no as an answer. 

"A bottle of nectar should put your busy work at ease for a bit." Zagreus continued. "If you don't drink it, you can keep it as a reminder of me...like some sort of parting gift." 

"Parting gift? Tch. If you think you think you will get away from me once you escape you are solely mistaken. Death is inescapable. I will find you." 

"...I'm sure you will." 

Thanatos was suddenly engulfed by a cloud of black smoke before disappearing in the middle of Zagreus' sentence. From then on, he continued with his usual routine. He went back into the Great Hall to let Cerberus, bothering his father. Next, he spoke to Nyx before wondering into the lounge. As he hoped, a tall woman dressed blue leaned onto a table in an intimidating way. Zagreus decided to approach. 

"Hey, Meg!" He gave his signature smirk.

"No." Megaera snapped back before taking the drink she had in hand and marching off.

"Okay, nevermind." 

Zagreus went back the way he came to finally enter his room. The messy state Zagreus left it in did not help the lonely silence filing the air. He briefly greeted his room and the mirror, then marched into the courtyard. Such a rush he was in, eager to escape the underworld. For the first time in a while, he found a sense of purpose. Something to do with himself rather than waste away in hell. It gave him something to finally do, something to look forward to. It gave him life. 

Sliding Stygius' sharp edges against the skin of wretched shades gave him a rush of excitement. Putting his live on the edge, risking his life to gain a chance of freedom, it all felt amazing to him. And with the help of the Olympian Gods, his escape attempts have slowly became easier. But regardless of power, nothing compared to the rewarding sound of Than's pierced butterfly. The power the nameless pin offered reminded Zagreus of Death Incarnate himself. Unlike Thanatos, the Prince was not afraid to admit to himself how much he cared for his lifelong friend. The idea is abandoning Thanatos, leaving him to his work for the rest of eternity, it pained him. On the other hand, he wasn't worried. He hoped the generous gesture of nectar would help Than consider meeting him on the surface. He said that he would, but it wasn't a promise. 

It was a harsh battle, but Zagreus was able to defeat the Bone Hydra for the first time. The shining reward of the diamond made the Prince fantasize its uses as he sailed across the River of Pletheone. Once he reached the gateway, he took a quick sip of the fountain and proceeded into the calming air of Elysium. The champions residing within were eager to fatally stab Zagreus, and he was eager to do the same. But throughout his travels from chamber to chamber, his eyes began to feel heavy. The Price could not recall the last time he slept, he would always claim to have too much energy for it anyway. He wasn't sure if it was his weariness or lack of knowledge about the Champions of Elysium that allowed Theseus' spear to pierce through Zagreus' skull. It sent him back home where he was greeted by Hypnos once again. 

Zagreus felt too tired to truly process whatever snarky remark Hypnos was about to give about his death. The Prince ignored his father completely and kept his conversations with the others brief. When he finally reached his bed chambers, he tucked himself under the warm embrace of the sheets. His heavy eyes fell to a close, his body relaxed into a deep slumber. 

Zagreus was not sure how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up again, it felt as if he did not sleep at all. His eyes were glossy when he awakened, his body was heavy, even his stomach ached him slightly. This off-putting feeling made Zag lose the need to get up at the time, so he buried his head into his pillow, and slept once again. But then he woke up again. The restlessness quickly became an aggravating cycle. Every time his eyes opened, he only had the will to close them again. 

When he woke up for the umpteenth time, things did not seemed to changed. The Prince groaned as he began to drag himself out of bed. He had to get up, he was tired of lying in bed. He didn't bother making up his bed, his room was already messy enough. 

Zagreus marched his way into the great hall, watching Shades go up to Hades one by one, hurling their complaints towards him. Hidden behind the long line was a sleeping Hypnos, tucked in peacefully within his comforting cape. When Zagreus grew near, Hypnos felt a sudden shock run down his spine, which caused him to jump.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He cried, catching his scroll in the process. 

"Hypnos," Zagreus said in his dominant tone. "I have something to ask of you." 

"Wow, you never asked me anything before!"

"I know it's kinda your thing, but have you been making me feel this tired? It was pretty hard for me to get out of bed, let alone waking up." 

"Huh? Oh no, I haven't made anyone sleep ever since you asked me to that one time. I was busy keeping thing line in check, you know...!" 

Zagreus' eyes trailed to the floor. He wasn't surprised by the result. However, the sudden drowsiness that overtook him during his escape attempt was concerning. The weariness felt unique compared to all the other times he needed rest.

"Right..." 

But to Zagreus, escaping the underworld was more important than his wavering sleep schedule. He swore to himself that he would break free from this realm and find his mother. Thus, he turned away from Hypnos, marching through his room and made his way into the courtyard. He quickly greeted Skelly, grabbed Coronacht, and strummed at its string. He took a moment to pause, to prepare for a brutal journey ahead. In one swift breath, he jumped out of the courtroom window. 

Again.


	2. Deflection

The past couple of escape attempts haven't gotten any easier. Almost every enemy fell victim to the strum of Coronacht's string. But the warriors of Elysium refused to go down without a fight. They shot, stabbed, and bashed at Zagreus, hoping to see his sacred red blood. The Champions showed no signs of backing down either. Both Theseus and Asterius taunted the Prince as they repeatedly slammed him back down to the deepest depths of the Underworld. But Zagreus refused to give up. He could care less if his body ached him badly. Zagreus needed to break free. No matter the cost. It took him a couple of attempts to finally defeat the Champions of Elysium. The final blow he dealt on Theseus caused him to lose his balance. Before he got consumed by the toxic substance from the potent Satyrs, he was sure to greet his favorite shade rooting for him within the crowd.

During that run, Zagreus ran into Thanatos once again. When Death laid eyes upon the Prince, a chill ran down his spine. Zagreus. He looked sickly. The way he bashed his way through enemies with Aegis seemed as if he was controlled by a string. Zagreus still managed to slain more enemies in their competition, but the smallest things he did during the fight was off putting, despite his voice and stance remaining the same. Thanatos attempted to confront Zag, he didn't hold back the concern in his voice. Zagreus quickly brushed off Than's gesture.

"I'm fine, Than." He said, "Matter of fact, I feel great."

Than was surprised that the amount of dismissive behavior. Maybe it was the fear of being late to his job that made him back down to easily. At that moment he decided to let Zag continue with his journey, for Death can sense the death of the Prince coming soon and he wanted to finish up on work. 

Once Thanatos found an opening for a break, he went back to his usual spot in the West Hall, and waited. He quietly watched the River Styx flow endlessly to the rhythm of Charon's oar. Eventually, he heard the water crashed towards the pool. The volume within the house began to rise, including the spiteful shout from Hades himself. It took a while for Zagreus to come back that time. 

"Welcome home." Thanatos said to the Prince once his presence grew closer. "You were gone for a while this time. 

"Mn, yea," Zagreus replied eagerly, "The Satyr infection is a lot more overwhelming that I anticipated." 

"The Satyrs, huh? I never expected your escape from the underworld to require a detour to the Satyrs' den."

Thanatos turned to Zagreus once again. He looked paler than usual with his eyes darkened. The constant shifting of his weight gave an unsettling feeling as well. It was as if he couldn't stop moving or his entire body would collapse. 

"It just so happen that what I need to get out of here lies hidden somewhere in their home. That time, they were able to send me back to mine, but at least I get something out of it." 

Thanatos knew what was coming next. He watched Zagreus raised another bottle of nectar for Death to take. Than calmly took what he saw to be a fruitless gesture, for he sensed a deflection greater than Athena's shield coming his way. He knew it was probably best to remain silent about Zag's well being. 

"My self might overflow thanks to you." Thanatos scoffed in a calming voice. 

"If it's invading your space that much then you should consider taking a break, Than." Zagreus chuckled in response. 

"Hmph..." 

Thanatos turned away again, brushing the hair out of his face as he focused on the river again. Zagreus stood there for a moment, waiting for their usual routine, but it never came at that moment. 

"Not going to leave yet?" He uttered, tilting his head.

"Actually, you came here right when I started my break," Than lied, "so I'm going to stay a little longer." 

"That makes sense... I guess this means that I'll see you around." 

Zagreus reared his back towards Than and made his way down the hall. The Prince never noticed how different he felt compared to when he began his escape attempts. His entire body felt as if he's carrying ten times his size. He must admit, fighting was a lot harder when he felt like he carried Cerberus on his back. But he couldn't give up. He needed to escape, no matter the cost. All the pain he endured that still stung when he emerged from the pool. The constant scolding from his father. Every time he would stumble while entering a new chamber. Nothing would compare to breathing the fresh air of the surface and staking a glimpse of what Nyx claimed to be the sun. 

Walking down the West Hall felt like a journey in and of itself. Zagreus' head felt light enough to float off of his body. His legs and feet were so sore to the point he couldn't feel the cool, smooth concrete holding up his weight. He almost didn't notice his own body suddenly tilt to the side. He quickly regained his balance. 

"Are you alright, lad?" Achellies reached out to the Prince. 

"I'm alright, Achellies. You worry too much." Zag smirked back.

The conversation was nearly an earshot away from Thanatos. He didn't planned on eavesdropping, but he thanked the gods that he did. When Zagreus finally left the West Hall, Thanatos trailed behind, but stopped at the entrance way. He watched, waited, and Achilles did not dare to question Death himself. He witnessed Zagreus pick up his pace, growing into his momentum. He took a sharp stop, briefly greeting Nyx. Everything seemed almost normal at first, seeing Zag's cocky smile. That smile quickly collapsed, along with the rest of him. He suddenly fell to the floor, catching himself on his hands and knees. The way his ankle gave out almost made Death's heart stop. 

"Zagreus!" He shouted as he puffed into a cloud of black smoke. 

Nyx bended over the Prince in a panic. She gently placed her hand upon his back, the concern blatant in her voice. 

"Are your escape attempts overbearing you, my child? You must not over pace yourself."

"I'm fine, Nyx. Seems like I have too much adrenaline to rest, so I'll just keep going for now." Zagreus replied before he began to dash away.

Nyx didn't say anything to the Prince after that. She simply nodded, dismissing the panicked use of Thanatos' powers beside her. Death weakly called out Zag's name again, but when he got no answer, he stopped. Than knew that the path he was following was only going to lead to a never ending chase. He let out a weighted sigh and lowered his scythe as he spoke. 

"I understand why he wants so escape, but why is he holding such persistence. He says he's alright, but he can barley walk without falling over."

"Persistent he is, my child. I, too, worry about him myself. There is only so much we can do, however. Try to keep your gaze upon your work for now, for I will keep my eye on Zagreus. I do not desire any anger to be cast upon you from Hades himself." 

"...Yes, mother." Thanatos said gently, closing his eyes. His stress over Zagreus almost tricked him into forgetting what was important. He quietly caved in to a cloud of black smoke as a green hue covered the hall. Zagreus was too quick to follow, but not quick enough to avoid the cut offs Than gives. He chose to obey Nyx at the moment, but he would change his mind after he got some work done. 

Meanwhile, Zagreus bolted through his room and went straight to the courtroom again. He knew it was rude to ignore Thanatos, but he needed to leave. But for a moment Zagreus considered the way he abandoned Death himself. It felt as if his following his mother's footsteps. Zag hoped for the best when he first attempted to escape, but the chances of Than finding Zag on the surface were not clear. He knew his actions had caused a dent in relationship, but how deep was that dent was something he wasn't sure about. He had no choice but to shake off his thoughts. He grabbed Malphon, his pierced butterfly, and jumped out the window. He prepared to wince at the pain from the harsh landing from the cold floor of Tartarus. 

Again...


	3. Forgiveness

Thanatos had laid his eyes upon the surface multiple times. His work required it. He had seen the rise of the sun and the fall of the moon. He would take the lives of mortals throughout all the cycles of Helios' everlasting light. He took mortals while they were alone, while they were sleeping, but many had died surrounded by loving family members. Life seemed beautiful within the mortal realm, but as death himself, he knew that everything he laid eyes upon would not stay there forever. Everything was temporary and would meet their untimely end by the hand of Thanatos. It looses its charm after a while. He knew that, but Zagreus did not, which added to the stresses of Thanatos' position. If Zagreus managed to find his mother, he may stay with her for a while. But as time withers the rose, so may Zagreus' love for the place. Than feared that Zagreus' escape attempts would ultimately be futile. A waste of time. Only the Fates know what he would do when the wave of boredom came crashing in, if the Olympian gods didn't find first. 

Yet, Thanatos knew the need to leave was tearing Zagreus apart. He felt every wretched soul in the underworld due softer and slower from the hand of the Prince. He may walk out of the River Styx with a smile, but he can't hide his random stumbles he took between each rushing step. The way he began to crawl out of the water just to stand on his feet put Than on an edge he never felt before. It tore at his heart more than he liked to admit. Deep down, Thanatos wants Zagreus to succeed, but if it meant using his well being as a sacrifice, Death himself would not hesitate to force the Prince's escape attempts to stop. 

Thanatos vanished from the gentle view of the mortal realm to find Zagreus. Nyx promised to keep an eye on the Prince, but Than couldn't refused to turn a blind eye, not even for his own mother. He knew that Zagreus was weakening, but Than hoped that his assistance would give the Prince what he wanted.

He found himself deep within the chambers of the Temple of Styx. The place looked run down and dirty from the infestation. Zagreus was already deep into battle when he heard the bell of death chime. He quickly dashed away from the oversized rodents residing there, which allowed it to claim them territory with poison, further cornering Zagreus. 

"You're here later than usual." He panted when he saw a puff of black smoke from the corner of his eye. 

"But I'm here nonetheless." Thanatos replied swiftly, "Let's get this done and over with so..."

Thanatos didn't even finish his sentence before he noticed that Zagreus was already occupied. He violently thrashed Malphon toward the nearest Satyr he saw. Usually Thanatos would begin to fight as well, but the faint noises of pain he heard made him hesitant. He took a moment to watch Zagreus. Death could never mistaken those who were weakened. Zagreus had never looked as sloppy as he did that that moment. Each one of his punches ended with a shabby follow through, his body was exhausted but he still kept going. He needed rest, but he was too stubborn. 

In a battle, it only takes one mistake to suffer a fatal blow. For a moment, Zagreus' body failed him, which caused him to collapse onto the floor. At that moment, a satyr pushed its weight down on a pressure sheet plate, and down came the hanging axe, slicing deep into Zagreus. Thanatos felt the sharp breath the Prince drew. Death Incarnate felt his body hitch before he floated over to the Zagreus' life-fading body. Than paused, felt his power flow through his body. Silence engulfed him in the moment. Zagreus jolted back up with a hiss through his teeth. 

"Ugh...Ow..."

"It's not your time." Thanatos mumbled. 

That brief brake caused them to loose their control over the satyrs. The rodents grew rampant, spreading their poison without minding their step. They did not give the two gods a chance to scatter and swarmed toward Zagreus. They crawled and bit where they can, but they left an opening for the Prince to slip though and push away the rodents with the waves of Poseidon. 

The two gods dwindled away at the satyr until they were the ones left in the room. As usual, Thanatos held out a centaur heart for Zagreus to take, but he didn't take it right away. Than could hear the ragged breath Zag drew. It was as if he never had the stamina to fight at all.  
The Prince took a moment sit on the dirty floor next to a small tub of a strange, white substance. His chest rose and fell violently. Malphon vanished as he rose his unarmed hard to scoop up the liquid and drink it from his palm. 

"You're winded, Zagreus." Death spoke. "The poison has yet to tear you down completely, but your repeated attempts grant a guarantee." 

"Turns out...having a near death experience would take the wind out of anyone." 

"Then you should thank your relatives for helping you make it this far. I expect you to be more careful from now on. I do not wish to see you like this again." 

"Right..."

Thanatos was engulfed by a cloud of black smoke before vanishing. The green hue that followed sent a chill down Zagreus' spine.  
The chamber went silent and everything stood still for a moment. The peace after the battle. The Prince took his time rising to his fiery feet. His body felt heavy during the first few steps that he took. He huffed again. He had to continue. With all his might, he lifted his chest and exited the chamber, the surface had never felt so close. 

• • •

The House of Hades felt slightly more disorderly when the Lord of the Underworld was away from his desk and throne. On the other hand, the atmosphere had a calming, social aura to it, which may have leaked from the lounge. Everyone usually migrated from their post, anticipating the moment when Hades would return. It never got out of hand, but no one bother to control the lacking Shades. They would have to go back to work eventually. Three Chthonic Gods stood at the center of the Great Hall, right before the almighty desk of Hades himself. 

"And get this! He asked me if I was the one who made him feel that tired. Of course, I said 'Not at all!' I haven't done something like that for a while now!" Hypnos held a sense of cheer in his voice as he grinned. 

"Thank you for reminding me who to punish for causing such a disturbance within the House." Megaera huffed, smacking her folded whip into her hand in a disciplinary way. 

"You should refrain from ever doing that again, Hypnos." Thanatos gave his brotherly advice as always. "I cannot imagine what Lord Hades would do to you if you ever were to attempt that stunt again." 

"I think you're right, brother. I think I'm going to for us on my own sleep for now on!" 

Hypnos' nervous, small laugh caused Death to groan in disappointment. In that moment, Than took a sheer pause and slowly glanced down the bare scenery of the Great Hall. He never recognized how drawn he was to the halls blood-like end. He tuned out all the surrounding noise, leaving Hypnos and Megaera to carry the three-way conversation. He felt something deep within his chest, something he was all too acquainted with. The pure sense of death. His golden eyes dulled with expectancy, he had a feeling who was going to hop out of the pool as if they just got back from a daily swim. It took a moment before the Styx could reveal the revived soul. As Than predicted, Zagreus came out, but it was how he came out that would cause panic for whoever saw him. 

The Prince slowly, and painstakingly crawled out of the pool, anyone could see the agony writhing through his body. He looked like a fawn standing on ice, struggling to stand upon his own two feet. The thin liquid of the Styx slid off of his body slower than usual. Zagreus took a moment to breath a rigged breath before shaking his head, clearing himself from the pool behind him. Thanatos could tell from a hallway away that the smile Zag plastered on his face was fake, hiding the pain. Than suddenly grew sick of that aggravating look on the Prince's face. He was tired of his childhood friend dismissing him, pushing him away. He was tired of waiting for Zagreus to take care of himself. 

"Well. It's about time you, go back to work, Hypnos. Lord Hades will return soon." Thanatos said in a sharp and quick tone, vanishing away as fast as he spoke. 

That sudden change in attitude made Hypnos frown. That was the longest time Thanatos ever spent with his brother, and he wished that Death would stay longer. The abandoned Sleep Incarnate and Fury looked down the Great Hall for a sense of perspective and spotted Zagreus in the shrouded illusion of his healthiness. 

"I don't understand how he tries so hard to leave here, Hypnos. And from the looks of it, he's wasting everyone's time, especially ours." Megaera growled before storming of in a similar fashion. 

Hypnos slowly began to migrate back to his usual spot after he greeted Zagreus back into the House of Hades. The Prince also gave a short acknowledgment before taking off, continuing his usual routine. The sudden weakness in his legs made things difficult, but he was too arrogant to cut his greetings short. Some of his friends were there, and some weren't. He was especially surprised to see Thanatos missing from his normal spot after assisting Zag during one of his escape attempts. But Zagreus didn't think much of it. 

When there was no one left to talk to, Zagreus slowly lead himself into his room. He knew he felt weak, every part of his body felt as if it was at the point of completely failing for feeling such tension for so long. He took a moment to thank the Fates for the emptiness of his room, where he was free to writhe in the pain he endured before jumping out the window in the courtyard once again. The Fates betrayed him, for he was not alone. When he got through the entrance hall to his room, a calm, demanding voice rose to his ears. 

"We need to talk, Zagreus." Thanatos stood firmly with with arms tightly crossed. 

"Thanatos...I didn't expect you to come into my room." Zagreus replied, masking his struggles with his normal tone. "...What did you come here for?"

"I came here to stop you from escaping again." Than went straight to the point. "The amount of times you tried and failed at this is taking its toll on you." 

"Than...you're thinking too much about this. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." 

"The way you struggled to stand on your own two feet back at the pool did not look anywhere near fine to me. You're letting this whole escaping deal eat away at you."

"You still don't understand. My mother is out there, waiting for me. I need to do this." Zag protested again.

"You don't need to do any of this. Your home is here and your family is here. Nothing should be worth throwing away your health for." 

A sharp silence rose so fast or could cut any godly skin that came across its path. The two friends stared at each other, neither one showed signs of backing down. The tension made it almost hard to breath. It was deep, sorrowful tension that outweighed the tension of their light hearted competitions. Thanatos stayed through the silence, giving Zagreus a bit of a shock, but he needed Death to leave, for once. 

"And after all this time, I never asked you why you're helping me in the first place." Zagreus' tone switched to a condescending groan. 

"We've been together ever since we were children, but sometimes it feels as though we never met, Zagreus. What did you expect from me? I could not stand by while you struggle your way out of the Underworld itself. I will not abandon you the way you abandoned me." 

The silence quickly came back again. Thanatos was always quick to reply, regardless of how quick Zagreus would switch the subject. The Prince took a moment to think, his eyes trailed towards the floor. Once again, Thanatos didn't leave. He still stared firmly at Zagreus, Death had enough of the death of his closest companion. Zagreus sulked in Than's determination, he knew that Than would stop him physically if he didn't comply, but he wasn't going to give up without something to even the odds. He broke off from the conversation more, slowing dragging himself towards his desk. 

"Thanatos...let's make a deal." He said with his back facing his friend.

"It's dangerous to make promises you can't keep."

"You want me to stay, then keep me here. If not, I'll go straight to the Courtyard and continue my escape." Zagreus looked over his shoulder with a straight face. 

"C'mon, Zag, you know I don't have to stay here with you."

"But you're here now, right? You didn't seem like you were in a rush until I made my offer. Besides, I'll get too antsy if I was to spend a second in here alone." 

Thanatos silently tapped away at his firm crossed arms. He was expecting for Zagreus to protest, not to make an offering. Death always prioritized his work over anything, it was crucial for keeping the House in an orderly fashion. Knowing Zagreus, he would make Than stay by his side for eternity, chaining him down. Death Incarnate couldn't help but chuckle, it was at if Zagreus always wanted his closest friend to himself. 

"Very well." Thanatos said in his calming voice. "I'll stay with you, but if my duty calls for me, I have to go." 

Zagreus turned back, his face lifted to a week, radiant smile. "Than...! I'm so glad!" The prince leaned into his desk, rummaging through its stuffed drawers. "It's been a while since we had some time together like this. I think we should celebrate." 

"Indeed, it has been a while, but I doubt that it should warrant a..."

Thanatos suddenly trailed off into a stare when he watched Zagreus turned back around. The Prince had his normal smug look on his face and for a moment, it almost seemed like his skin glowed.

"I hope you're ready, Than, because I saved you this special bottle of the real thing. They say that this too scared to be reserved." 

Then, Zagreus handed Thanatos a heavy bottle that had a sweetly orange color, wrapped in an elegant purple bow. Than felt the sudden chill of astonishment.

"Ambrosia?! Zagreus how did you even get this?" 

"I've just happen to be given this for my astounding victory over the Champions of Elysium. I thought I'd save some for you...for something like this."

Zagreus raised two glamorous chalices and shook them with a smirk on his face. The teased God of Death huffed as he propped his scythe against the decorated wall. He felt his body relax for just a moment, feeling all the muscles he kept tight loosen in a moment of freedom. 

"For the sake of my sanity, I'm going to assume that those cups are clean. Is that accurate?" 

"Trust me. If they weren't clean, I doubt I would be able to, ugh...find them." 

Zagreus grunted as he made his way to his bed. His body was screaming at him, begging to rest. When he slowly dropped himself at the head of the bed, he gave a heavy sigh. His back sinks into the mattress that propped him up to a seating position. Thanatos had to turn his back towards Zag, using the Ambrosia bottle to distract himself from the noise. When the Prince seemed to be settled, Than took the two cups and filled them with a respectable amount of the savory drink before resting on the bed as well. When Zagreus got the chalice back, he brought its rim to his lips, slowing raising the bottom of the cup further upwards. Thanatos immediately reached out, placing a soft hand upon Zagreus occupied hand.

"If you drink too quickly, you may take about her trip down to the River Styx." 

"You worry too much about me, Than..."Zagreus chuckled, pulling away from his drink for a bit.

"Well how could I not? I've never seen you like this before." Death began to worry again as he took a sip. "Not to mention how sickly you were when you were born."

"Nyx was always there for me, ever since I was born. Honestly, I'm in her debt." 

"If you're in her debt then why not stay and repay it. I understand that you want to see your birth mother, but this is your home, Zag. You belong here." Thanatos let his drink lean in his hand when stared down towards Zagreus' thighs. 

"I love Nyx with all my heart, Than, but her love for me felt...off." Zagreus raised his head and stared deeply into Death's golden eyes. "As I grew up, I began to feel as if our relationship was missing something, especially compared to the way she acts towards you and your brothers. She always seemed to have this maternal bond that I could never get from her. And with father...heh...it didn't feel like I belonged here at all. I felt so disconnected, like I was living a lie. The note I found from my mother, hidden within my father's desk, further proved my suspicions." 

Thanatos lowered the Ambrosia in his hand when the room went silent. The two gods took a moment to stare deeply within each other's eyes. Death could not see any shred of a lie hidden within the Prince's gaze. Than felt the moment pierce down into his heart, pushing it down to his stomach. He solomnly broke the gaze, trailing off into his drink to find some sort of reflection. 

"I didn't know Persephone left her son, let alone the feelings you had about Mother Nyx and this place. Maybe I should had been around more, to help you feel like you belong."

"Even if you were to stay by my side for longer, I doubt I would have the strength to tell you back then." Zagreus sighed, melting back into the mattress with a small sharp hiss. 

"So how is present time so different than before you stared escaping? Why are you so willing to share now?"

"...Every time I thought of doing so just reminded me of the last time Meg and I were still close. I got too personal with her and said something I shouldn't have and I doubt anything I say now will recover our relationship. I lost her and...I didn't want to lose you as well. I feared if saying the wrong thing to you and cause you to leave me in a fit of anger." 

"But you left me in the process." Thanatos yearned for Zagreus' company. 

"...It was ignorant of me to abandon you without even saying goodbye. But, when you told me in the West Hall that you'd find me, where ever I would be, all of my worries about you melted away. And I promise. Once I break free from this place and the day comes where we meet again, I will not hide anything from you again."

"Tck." Than almost chuckled. "I expect you to keep that promise then." 

After such a long era of tension and stress, a moment of tranquility seeped into the room. Zagreus signed, finally gaining the courage to finish the last of his Ambrosia. His eyes grew heavy and blind his view of the world around him. For a moment, all the pain he endured up to that point faded away as he focuses on the gentle tone of Death's voice. The Prince let his head lower and fall upon Thanatos's chilled shoulder. Thanatos sat still for his prince, welcoming his need to be soothed. The two didn't have much to say other than small talk, which eventually faded away into a calming silence. They stayed together for a while, they both had a moment to clear their head. 

Than took a deep breath when he felt a hand wrap out his, the stresses of his livelihood eased off his back. His body let go of all the tension it had built up through his journey. Thanatos could let the silence engulf him with each sip from his cup, he was weary. As the incarnation of death, he has no choice but to watch everything die, from mortals, to nature, and even to Zagreus. But he prayed to the Fates that his need for Zagreus, their relationship, would live for eternity. In a flash, he felt the sense of death in the mortal plane. It's heartbreaking tug, pulled Thanatos back into reality. 

"Well, I have to back to work, Zag...Zagreus?"

Than jerked his shoulder slightly to alert Zagreus to move, but he didn't budge at all. Thanatos reached his metal covered hand over to lift Zagreus face by his chin. He was in a deep slumber, his chest rose in harmony with the peaceful air in the room. Thanatos couldn't help but smile at the sight, but he had to go. He gently placed a hand under Zagreus' head and he hummed as he was lowered into the softness of his pillow. Than made sure that the sheets hugged the Prince and kept him warm. As Thanatos stepped back and grabbed the used cups, he took one last glance towards Zagreus. The sleeping Prince cuddles deep into his sheets and pillow, he must have been skipping in his dreams. Thanatos felt warmth rose in his chest before he disappeared within a puff of black smoke. He dropped off the chalices off at the lounge for Dusa to take, then it was off to work.

Thanatos' mind began to wonder due to the repetitive nature of his job. Thoughts of Zagreus began to overflow in regards to their relationship. It was moments like these where Than began to wonder how close they truly were. His care and need to help Zagreus overwhelmed the risk of being punished by his Lord. He disdained it, but part of him didn't mind letting these feelings take over. 

One by one, each mortal would be separated from their body. Work slowly became more difficult as Thanatos' eyes grew heavy. He doesn't remember the last time he slept. He tried to ignore it until his floating body lowered to the floor in weakness. He had no choice but to rest. In an instance, he vanished from the mortal realm, into his bed chambers. He groaned as the feeling of the Styx pulling at him faded away, but he was still felt weak from exhaustion. He stared at his tempting bed as he stripped himself away from his clothes. When he took off his armor, he felt an odd roughness to it. All this time, he believed that he was cautious while fighting, but he was as reckless as Zagreus. Than shook his head and set the armor down before tucking himself under the calming embrace of the sheets. The soft welcome of the mattress made him sign. Death helplessly felt his body relax and the warmth pulled him deeper into darkness. Perhaps it was the sight of the sleeping Prince that helped Thanatos fall in to a deep sleep. 

• • •

Frail, white, snow glistened from the soothing light of the moon. Snowflakes danced to the iced ground, which melted under the weight of Zagreus' heated feet. The Prince grunted, blood dripped from the wounds he endured throughout his journey. Varatha helped him walk as tall as he could, his legs almost failed him with every step he took. He broke free from the Underworld as the Fates foretold, then to be greeted with the scolding of his father. Lord Hades stood before the crystal blue river, the red cape draped over his shoulders hugging his body inside. They both knew that this moment would come all too well, but the outcome was not certain. Tension began to rise as Lord Hades burned away his cape and summoned his mighty spear. Zagreus took a deep breath, prepared to fight for his freedom. Once more, he swallowed the heavy feelings he had burdened in an attempt break for one final push out of the Underworld forever. As chaos soon rose from the terror of battle, Zagreus mumbled under his breath. His last cry for strength.

"I can do this."


End file.
